The Marriage Treaty
by Cliffhanger lover
Summary: Princess Marinette Duapin-Cheng of China and Prince Adrien Agreste of France are getting married! Of course it's apart of the treaty. I suck at summaries. Except cliffhangers. (when it comes to me you can always expect that!)
1. Intro

Marinette slumped in her first class train seat.

Her parents, the fair rulers of China were forcing her to marry some prince she never even met before!

But this was apart of the agreement of the treaty between, France and her homeland China.

Thankfully Marinette already knew how to speak French.

But still Marinette missed all of the things back home.

The gardens, the silk, the toys, the food . . . Marinette sighed.

"Excuse me miss?" Asked a voice.

Marinette turned her head to see a red head boy.

"Yes?" Marinette asked.

"Um, i-is th-this s-seat tak-taken?" He stammered.

His sea-green eyes darted around nervously.

"No. May I know your name?" Marinette told him.

"Nathaneal! My name is Nathaneal. I work at the palace!" The boy shouted.

Marinette blinked in suprise.

"My name is Marinette Duapain-Cheng. I am the Princess of China." Marinette informed him.

Nathaneal's shoulders tightened and he grumbled, "So you're engaged to Prince Adrien Agreste?"

"Yes. And I would watch your tone speaking about my fiancé." Marinette warned.

Although she never met Adrien Agreste, Papa had always told her that he was a charming young man that never forgot his manners.

King Gabriel Agreste had demanded the hand of the princess (a.k.a. **her** ) for his son (a.k.a. Prince Adrien).

Nathaneal rolled his eyes and snapped, "With all respect Your Highness, but that man has broke many hearts within his life. I fear yours might be next."

Marinette stood up and slapped him.

"My Papa has told me many things about this man. And he has never once told me that he was the one who broke the girl's hearts. Now please do not speak of my fiancé like that." Marinette told him sharply.

With a huff she sat back down glaring outside the window with Nathaneal storming away.

Marinette hoped her father was correct.

She prayed that he was correct.

;3

Adrien paced around his room nervously.

"How long do you think it'll take before he creates a hole in the floor?" A voice whispered loudly.

Adrien looked over at his two companions.

Nino was his butler, wearing a black suit and his trademark red cap.

Plagg, his black cat was wiggling in Nino's arms as Nino continued to whisper to the cat.

"I bet-"

"Nino why are you talking to my cat like he is a person?"

"Cause there is no one else to talk to in this prision."

"Good point."

"So lay it down on me bro. What are you so worried about?"

"You're going to laugh."

"No I'm not."

"Yes you are."

"Fine I am. Now spill."

"I'm worried about Princess Marinette Duapin-Cheng. Will she like me? Or will she hate me? Will she get quickly settled and never speak to me? Or will she not get here at all? What if she-"

"Dude. Relax. Your biggest worry should be your fangirls and that spoiled to-be duchess, Chloé on how they take the news of you getting married." Nino interuppted.

Adrien's eyes widened as a new wave of worries crashed into his mind.

"What if she thinks I'm a pervert and I'm unfaithful to her?!" Adrien gasped, diving headfirst into his pillows.

Nino slapped his forehead.

"God, I hope this Marinette can clam you down." Nino muttered, letting Plagg go.

;3

Marinette stared at her sketchbook.

She had no ideas what so ever!

And she had brought so much silk with her to keep her busy during the four day train trip.

And today was the last day of her journey, and the day that she would meet, Prince Adrien Agreste.

Marinette sighed in boredom and thought about her best friend, Alya.

Alya had cried and hugged Marinette until it was time for her to board the train.

Dear, lord Marinette would do anything to bring Alya with her.

But she couldn't.

There was a maid waiting for her in France named, Tikki.

Alya would be there though when Marinette would have to go back to China for her corination when she turned eighteen.

Which was in two years.

According to Papa, Adrien only a year older than her.

And Mama said that she come to France only a week away from his corination.

Then a couple months later Adrien and her would get married.

Oh, but did Marinette enjoy the peace from that one servant Lila!

Lila was an annoying girl that would aways inslut the royal family.

And she really liked to make fun of her for being half French, half Chinese.

Though now Lila was in the prision for attempting to murder her.

But when that had got to France, the King ordered that the wedding would get closer.

Her parents agreed immediately.

But Marinette didn't expect a letter from Prince Adrien himself. And a Nino. Who Marinette was guessing was his butler.

It had read;

 _Dear Princess Marinette Duapin-Cheng,_

 _I am extremely happy that you are not hurt. I apologized for my father moving our wedding so close to my corination._

 _I do understand why he is doing this though. He only wants the best for both of our countries._

 _I cannot wait to meet you personally Princess Marinette!_

 _Your father, has told me many wonderfuls things about you. He has told is that you can sew, write, read, dance, and you are very humble._

 _He has also warned me that you are very clumsy, so I will do my best to catch you when you fall._

 _From your future husband,_

 _Adrien Agreste._

 _(P.S. Hi. My name's Nino. This is the hundredth letter that he has written to you. He threw away the other ninety-nine letters._

 _Please take care of this boy. He needs it. Can't wait to meet you as well.)_

Marinette reread the letter, chuckling at Nino's note.

Hopefully everything was going to be fine.

 ** _;3_**

 ** _A/N- I'M BACK!!!!!!!!! (okay fine i was only gone for a week but still) please let me know what you think about this down below in the comments._**


	2. The Meeting

Adrien sat uncomfortably in his coach as they waited for Princess Marinette.

Nino sat across from him, holding Plagg hostage while whispering things into his ear.

And judging by Plagg's face he would rather be taking a bath than deal with Nino.

"Adrikins!" Called a (sadly) familiar voice.

Adrien pulled aside the curtain of the window, to see Chloé Bourgeois.

Her blond hair was kept in a ponytail and she smiled at him.

Behind her was a sea of girls jumping up and down trying to catch a glimspe of him.

 _'Great. I'm about to met my finacé and my fan club is here.'_ Adrien thought gulmly.

"Are you waiting for someone?" Chloé asked, batting her eyelashes.

"Yes. I am." Adrien said, nodding.

"Who?" Chloé asked again.

"The Princess of China. A.k.a. his finacé." Nino said, poking his head out of the curtain, bringing Plagg to the window.

"You be quiet. You have no place to speak to us without permission. And get that cat out of my face too." Chloé snapped at Nino, then sweetly asked, "Adrikins, is it true that this Princess of China is your fiancé?"

Adrien said, "It's true Chloé. Three months after my corination I'm getting married to Princess Marinette Duapian-Cheng of China."

"Why her?" Chloé snapped.

"It was the final part of the treaty. Have a good day Chloé and please don't tell anyone." Adrien informed her, annoyed.

He sat back down.

Based off what King Tom had told him and that picture in his locket, Marinette was a sweet, caring, open hearted, quick tempered, humble, grouchy in the morning, clumsy girl.

And the picture was beautiful. She had blue black hair, bluebell eyes, porcelain skin, a spray of freckles, and the most gorgeous smile he had ever seen.

"WHAT?! YOU'RE ENGAGED TO SOMEONE OTHER THEN ME?!" Chloé screamed.

"What?"

"Prince Adrien is engaged to someone other than Chloé?"

"Who is she?"

"I bet she forced him into marrying her."

Adrien heard the comments and his rage boiled.

"You want me and Plagg to handle this?" Nino asked.

"Yes."

"Okay buddy! Time to put the legends to good use!" Nino pepped talked Plagg.

Then he stepped out of the coach and let out a whistle that put train whistles to shame.

"OKAY! LADIES! YOU ALL KNOW THAT THE PRINCE IS ENGAGED! BUT ACCORDING TO LAW A PRINCE HAS TO MARRY A PRINCESS! AND A PRINCESS HAS TO MARRY A PRINCE! OUR PRINCE IS MARRYING A PRINCESS! WHO IS FROM FREAKING CHINA! SO PLEASE NO RUMORS! OR I WILL LET THE BLACK CAT OF DOOM, DEATH, BAD LUCK, AND DESTRUCTION LOOSE AND CURSE YOU ALL WITH BAD LUCK! WE CLEAR?" Nino yelled.

"Yeah."

"That makes a lot more sense."

"As long as it's not Chloé I'm fine."

"GOOD! THANK YOU LADIES FOR BEING SO UNDERSTANDING!" Nino shouted out, then retreating back into the coach.

"Did you have to yell?" Adrien asked.

"Dude . . . you . . . owe me . . . big time . . ." Nino wheezed.

;3

Marinette straightened her skirt again.

She still sat in first class waiting, for her new maid Tikki, and the King's advisor Natalie.

"Princess Marinette?"

Marinette turned around to see two women and a man.

One was pale skinned, dark blue hair in a tight bun, a black dress with red flecks, glasses woman.

The other had long red hair with black hair in a bun, freckled, a red dress with five black spots on her chest.

The man had gray hair, blue eyes, dressed in a navy blue suit, and was huge.

"Yes?" Marinette asked, standing.

"Welcome to Paris, France Your Royal Highness. I am Natalie, King Gabriel's advisor. The King could not make it sadly, but you will meet him at the ball where we will offically annouced the egagement. If Adrien and Nino haven't already told the Prince Adrien fan club." Natalie greeted.

"I'm Tikki, your new maid." The other woman introduced herself.

"And this Lector or you may call him Gorilla. He is your fiancé's bodyguard." Natalie informed Marinette.

"Prince Adrien is here?" Marinette gasped.

"Yes." Natalie said.

Marinette quickly gathered her sketchbook and sewing supplies.

Marinette followed the group closely with Lector bringing up the rear.

Natalie walked ahead to one of the two white coaches, shooeing girls away from one of the coaches.

Marinette watched Natalie poke her head into the one she was walking to and opened the door.

A tall, blond haired boy, with emerald green eyes, tan skinned, and dressed in a white suit with red flecks, stepped out.

Behind him was a tall, dark skinned, dressed in a black suit with a red cap on his head, and was carrying a black cat.

The blond made eye contact with her and quickened his pace, forcing his friend to jog behind him.

He stood before her in a flash.

"Adrien this is Princess Marinette. Marinette this is Prince Adrien." Natalie said, looking amused.

"H-hello." Adrien said, awarkdly.

Marinette smiled and said a weak hello.

He bowed to her, taking her left hand and kissing it.

Marinette blushed and did a cursty.

"S-shall we go milady?" Adrien asked, offering his arm to her.

"W-we shall." Marinette said, taking his arm.

"Marinette this is Nino my butler." Adrien introduced her to the other boy.

Nino bowed and said, "It's a pleasure Princess Marinette."

The black cat jumped down and nuzzled her leg.

"Aww, what a cutie pie!" Marinette cooed, bending down to pick the cat up.

"Careful he doesn't like to be picked up!" Adrien quickly said.

Marinette looked at him, her arms full of black fur.

"He's not squirming. Or clawing you." Nino said, dumbstruck.

"What's his name?" Marinette asked looking at the boys.

"Plagg. He was a present from my mother before she passed away." Adrien responded.

"ADRI-KINS!" Screamed a voice.

A blond girl with cold blue eyes and with a tan hopped over to Adrien and pouted, "You really aren't getting married right?"

"I am. Chloé this is my fiancé Princess Marinette Duapin-Cheng of China. Marinette this Chloé Bourgeios a childhood friend." Adrien introduced.

Marinette smiled and curstied.

Chloé scoffed, "If she's a princess why is she holding a black cat?"

"I am holding this cat because he belongs to my fiancé. And I will not be spoke to that way. If my frandparents were here they would have your mouth washed with soap." Marinette said sharply.

Chloé fumed and ran away, yelling, "DADDY!"

"I'm so sorry for Chloé's behavior." Adrien apologized.

"It's fine Adrien. I can handle myself." Marinette reassured him.

Adrien chuckled, "I have no doubt."

 ** _A/N- what? I had to add Plagg into this chapter. I'm probably going to make him the ring bear! or ring cat . . . (Г*o*)Г_**

 ** _and i wrote this when i was suppose to be sleeping. *horrible Maui impression*- you're welcome. and i might of been listening to 'Love Story' in nightcore while writing._**


	3. Problems

**_A/N- writes a fluffy chapter while listening to sad nightcore, what is my life_**

Marinette glanced at her fiancé, nervously.

It's already been two days since she got here and she still hasn't met King Gabriel.

Expect that today she was.

Adrien squeezed her hand and gave her a small smile.

Marinette smiled back.

She and Adrien haven't been apart since she came here with the expection of bathing, dressing, and sleeping.

Marinette learned that Adrien took fencing, could play piano (which he insisted for her to listen), spoke Chinese, and rode horses.

And of course, Tikki and Plagg were following them from a distance.

On her second day here Adrien joked about them being their fariy godparents.

The doors opened and Adrien stood, with Marinette following.

A tall man, white blond hair, pale skin, dressed in a white suit with red, a gold crown, and cold blue eyes.

"Father." Adrien said, bowing.

"Your Majesty." Marinette greeted, dropping into a cursty.

"Adrien. Princess Marinette." The King said, nodding to them.

King Gabriel sat down and they followed his example.

"Are you settling in nicely Princess Marinette?" King Gabriel asked.

"Yes, sir. Adrien has been showing me around the castle, the gardens, and the stables. Tikki the maid you gave me has been extremely helpful to me." Marinette answered.

"Good. Adrien how are your studies going?" King Gabriel asked.

"Very well, Father." Adrien responded.

"Good. I expect nothing less than perfection." King Gaberiel said, stiffly.

Marinette spared a quick glance at Adrien.

Adrien's eyes were trained on his plate, nodding half heartly, as his father lectured him about the corination, and the ball that was annoucing their engagment (which was in only two days).

The food came and silence fell over the room, with only clinking of forks, spoons, knives, and cups filling the air.

Natalie came in halfway during dinner and whispered something in his ear.

The King nodded and said, "My deepest apologizes. Something has come up and I need to attend the matter immediately. Enjoy the rest of the dinner."

"Of course Father. We understand." Adrien said quickly before Marinette could say anything.

He bowed and left.

Once the doors were safely closed and Marinette was positive that the King was out of hearing range, she whirled onto her fiancé.

"How often does he do that?" She all but yelled.

"Um, this is normal?" Adrien answered, scared.

"Normal?! Back in China we would always eat dinner together!" Marinette gasped.

"It must of been nice. My father doesn't really stick around that much since my mother disappeared."

"I'm sorry." Marinette apologized.

"Excuse me Your Highnesses, but the Royal Painter is here to take the portarit of you and Princess Marinette." Came a soft voice.

"Thank you Meylene." Adrien told the small, blond girl.

Melyene nodded and retreated, bumping into a large boy with black hair and a blond highlight.

They blushed beet red.

Besides her Adrien let loose a quiet chuckle, "They're the castle's lovebirds even though they won't confess their love for each other no matter how many plans we scheme."

Marinette smiled and said, "We shouldn't keep the Royal Painter waiting for long. Let's go."

Adrien nodded and stood, pulled out her chair, and offered his arm to her.

Marinette took it graciously.

Adrien led her to the throne room.

A familiar head of red hair kept in a pony was sitting down, oragnizing his paint brushes.

Adrien cleared his throat and the man looked up.

Nathaniel. Nathaniel the one who insulted Adrien. _Her_ Adrien.

"Hello, Nathaniel." Marinette said coldly.

"Hello, Your Highnesses. Are you ready?" Nathaniel replied not even looking up.

Adrien glanced at Marinette in confusion.

"Yes, we are. How are you today?" Adrien asked poitlely.

"I'm doing well Prince Adrien. Now Princess Marinette can you sit there and Prince Adrien can you stand next to her?" Nathaniel said, pointing to the throne.

Marinette moved to throne and sat down, smoothing out her skirt.

Adrien stood next to, and held her hand.

"Thank you. Prince Adrien can you move a tad closer to Princess Marinette?" Nathaniel asked.

Adrien complied.

"Good." Nathaniel said, setting up his easel and getting to work.

Marinette sat there and smiled for what seemed forever.

She felt bad for Adrien who had to stand during the thing.

A couple hours later they whisked away for fittings, but Marinette requested an auidence with Nathaniel.

Marinette allowed the dress makers to measure her petite body while she spoke to Nathaniel behind the screen.

"Why do you hate my fiancé? If you didn't you would of had another throne for him and not making him stand." Marinette asked.

"He's a lady's man. He caught all the hearts of all of my muses. Then he breaks their heart by telling them no." Nathaniel snarled.

"Your muses only like him because he's the Prince. If anything it's their fault." Marinette responded.

"All he cares about is if he's in power or not, nothing else." Nathaniel growled.

"Oh really? Then how come when I was almost killed, he wrote me a letter himself and his butler telling me that he's been going crazy with worry about my safety." Marinette said sweetly.

"Excuse me Gorilla can you please escort the Royal Painter out of the palace and let all of palace staff know that Nathaniel is never to interact with the Prince and me ever again." Marinette called to Adrien's bodyguard.

She heard a grunt and Nathaniel's growls and snarls.

She sighed.

This was going to be diffclut.

;3

He was freaking out. His beautiful, kind fiancé had just asked about his relationship with his father.

And judging on how she dealt with Nathaniel for whatever he did to upset her Adrien was terrifed of the half Asian girl.

"Um, well we used to be really close when I was younger. But one day, seven years ago, Mother, the old queen, disappeared. Poof. Gone. None of the guards saw her leave. No one saw her leave. Not a trace of her. After that Father began to bury himself in his work and didn't allow me to leave the palace walls without Gorilla with me." Adrien told her sheepishly.

"Oh, Adrien I'm so sorry! I shouldn't of asked." Marinette apologized.

"It's fine. You were worried about my relationship with my father." Adrien reassured her.

"ADRIKINS! Oh and you." Came a familiar voice behind the bench they were sitting on in the garden.

The duo turned to see Chloé and her red headed maid, Sabrina.

"Why don't you just give up the act? You're not the Princess of China." Chloé sneered.

"Yeah, the princess was almost killed." Sabrina piped in.

"I know. It was quite scary. She kept on trying to stab me as she chased me around my room while I screamed for help." Marinette said, shivering.

"My father suggested moving our wedding closer to my corination and bringing Marinette here so she would be protected from the people that want to hurt her." Adrien explained.

Chloé huffed, "This isn't over."

She turned around and marched off with Sabrina following.

"Are you okay?" Adrien asked.

"Yes because I'm not going to let her get to me." Marinette said, holding her head up high.

"Good for you." Adrien told her.

She smiled and Adrien thought of Mother. She would of loved Marinette for sure.

"Would you like to practice dancing? Your Papa mentioned you being clumsy." Adrien asked after a minute.

"I would love that, Adrien." Marinette said, blushing.

"Aww look at them! Aren't they cute?"

"You think everything's cute, Tik."

"Well these two are adorable."

"Remember what we're here for Tikki. We got to protect them, and take them to Master if _he_ awakes again."

"Oh trust me. I remember how he destoryed our world."


	4. The Ball Part One

**_A/N- people are asking me to make Tikki a cat and Alya the maid . . . so I made a little adjustment to the scene that will make people want to kill me. But Tikki's role is still the same. and heck yes to Plagg being the ring cat (Г*0*)Г_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette paced back and forth with Tikki watching.

"Are you okay, Your Highness?" She asked.

"Yes, but this just came crashing down on me. I'm getting married. I'm getting married to a man that all girls love, and all men hate." Marinette said, sinking down onto her bed.

Tikki patted her hand and said, "I didn't live and work here as a maid before you know."

"Really?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, I used to live in a land very far from here. I was a princess in fact, and I had a finacé that I loved very much. But one day after our wedding . . . an evil man came. He destoryed my home turned the people against us and we had no choice but to flee. My husband got turned into an animal and I haven't seen him since he took that hit for me." Tikki told her.

Marinette gasped.

"When I came here the queen showed me mercy and made me her personal maid. And I can only hope I can see my husband again." Tikki finished.

Marinette nodded and asked, "And what does it have to do with me?"

"When we got engaged people were very mean to him. Saying that he wasn't fit for me, that he'll only bring us down. H-he al-almost believed them. I had to try everything my power to change his mind. And I did. But do know what I followed? I didn't follow my head or my gut. I followed my heart. I advise you to do the same, Your Highness." Tikki said.

"What my heart says . . . it says to allow him into my heart and see if he truly is loyal to me." Marinette said.

Tikki gave her a knowing smile.

Marinette wondered what else was Tikki hiding.

;3

"Isn't she amazing Plagg?" Adrien asked dreamily.

"Meow."

"I know! She's perfect!" Adrien agreed, nodding his head.

"Meow."

"But I wish she would open up a bit. Ever since we ran into Chloé while her father was in a meeting with my father she's been very cautious. And today is the day were we annouce the engagment!" Adrien moaned.

"Meow."

"You're right. I should talk to her." Adrien said, nodding.

"Meow."

"I have to prove that I'm not going to cheat on her." Adrien said, standing.

"Meow."

"I have to tell her that I'm hers even though we've only known each other for a couple days."

"Meow!"

"I have to find her!"

"Um, find who? You left your door open."

Adrien spun around to see Marinette holding Plagg.

"Ho-how muc-much did yo-you hea-hear?" Adrien stuttered turning bright red.

"All of it." Marinette said, sheepish and then added, "I wasn't planning to overhear your conversation though. Who's the girl?"

Ever fiber of his being was screaming at him to her that she was the girl.

He walked to her and whispered, "You."

He leaned back and saw Marinette's face a lovely coat of red.

"Really?" She whispered.

"Really. And I will do everything I can to prove to you that I'm going to be faithful." Adrien confirmed, staring into her eyes.

Her beautiful eyes widened and she grinned. "Good. You can start by escorting me back to my room."

"Galdly my Princess."

;3 ** _(I'm warning you now. I have zero clue what happens at balls and the clothing you have to wear, so please go easy on me.)_**

Marinette gasped as the girl behind her tightened the strings on the back of her white dress.

"Too tight?" Asked the daughter of the tailor, a sweet blond one who's name was Rose.

"No, no, it's fine." Marinette assured her.

Another handmaiden named, Juleka who had purple streaks in her black hair did her make-up once Rose was finished.

Then a pink haired girl who was the Chief of Advisors' daughter named, Alix did her hair, twisting it into a bun with a few strands falling and curling around her face, and placing a crown that had pink jewels embedden in it then a big as her nose diamond in the center.

She wore a white dress, with red jewels dancing in the skirt, and a sweetheart neckline.

"Thank you all. I wish you well." Marinette said, bowing to them.

They bowed back to her and Rose said, "Of course! It's your destiny to marry Adrien! You two belong to together!"

Alix joined in and said, "Thanks to us he won't know what hit him!"

Juleka nodded and said, "You two will be good rulers."

Marinette blushed.

She turned and opened one of her drawers and pulled out a fan. It was white with cherry blossoms, her favorite fan and flower.

"What flower is that Your Highness? I don' recongize it, but it's very pretty." Rose asked.

Marinette hid her smile behind her fan and said, "The flower is called a cherry blossom. It's my favorite flower. They have a short life span though. And this fan is my favorite because my grandmother made it for me before she passed away."

"It's beautiful. Is that real silk?" Alix commented.

"Yes. And the wood is made from bamboo. And thank you, I'm sure my grandmother would love to hear you say that." Marinette said, still smiling behind her fan.

A knock was hear on her door and Alix went to answer it.

Natalie stood there and said, "It's time."

;3

Max pushed up his glassed and admired his handiwork on Adrien's suit.

"Perfect." He declared.

Kim wrapped his arm around Adrien's shoulders and said, "Your finacé won't know what hit her! She'll be swooning for you in no time!"

"Kim you ruined it!" Max complained.

Kim laughed as Max fussed over the white suit with a red handkerchief, red vest, and and white tie.

In Adrien's opinion he looked like a candy cane.

Ivan did his hair once Max finished fussing over his suit and scolded Kim for messing it up.

Adrien smiled. He had known Ivan, Max, and Kim since he was a kid. Kim was a duch, Max was the tailor's apprentice, and Ivan was one of the servants.

Kim placed the crown on his head. It was gold and a diamond in the center.

They three stood back and nodded in approval.

"Make sure you knock her off her feet!" Kim told him.

Max said, "And see if you can get any silk from her."

"I'm not going to ask for silk Max." Adrien told him annoyed.

Ever since word got out that Marinette had silk with her, Max has been trying every way imaged to talk to her about her silk.

"You really think she'll give up that stuff? Only the Chinese know how to make it." Ivan reminded him.

"I know. But still." Max huffed.

"Maybe I can introduce her to you and you can ask her about silk." Adrien said, feeling bad for his friend.

"Chloé is going to be there, right Adrien?" Kim asked.

The other three sighed and rolled their eyes.

Everyone knew about Kim's crush on Chloé, even though he was promised to the daughter of the Chief of Advisors, Alix.

"Kim, you know you're already promised to another girl. And she's only interested in Adrien, remember?" Max asked shaking his head.

"Yeah, but a guy can try right?" Kim asked.

"Adrien's finacé is here and he isn't trying to woo other girls." Ivan pointed out.

Adrien nodded and said, "In fact I'm trying to prove to Marinette that I'm going to be faithful to her. Maybe you should try that."

Kim huffed, "Alix hates me. I'm only chasing Chloé because I want her to be jealous, but it isn't working."

Max snorted.

Ivan laughed.

Adrien chuckled.

Plagg meowed.

"What? What's so funny?" Kim asked.

"Alix doesn't hate you. She's crazy in love with you, but she thinks that you hates her and never will love her." Adrien told him.

Kim's eyes widened and yelled, "Really?!"

Ivan nodded and said, "This is common knowlegde, Kim."

"Where is she?" Kim asked, more serious than Adrien had ever seen him.

"Helping the princess. The tailor's daughter Rose is also there." Max said.

"And don't even think about it Kim." Adrien said, eyes narrowing.

"Okay. I'll just wait till the ball." Kim said, nervously.

A knock on the door cam and Ivan opened the door to see Nino.

He nodded and said, "It's time."


	5. The Ball Part Two

**_;3_**

Marinette fidgeted nervously as she stood in front of the doors.

Tikki was standing next to her and patted her hand.

Marinette tried to give a smile but she was almost positive it didn't come.

"It's perfectly fine to be nervous, Your Highness." Tikki reassured her.

Marinette nodded.

She fanned herself with her fan, a nervous habit that had devopled when she was younger.

The doors opened and Marinette raised her fan over lower face, like she was taught and strolled in like she was already a queen.

Adrien stood up on the podium with his father sitting on his throne.

His blonde hair was gelled back, a white suit with a red vest, red handkerchief, and a white tie.

She felt the cold glares burn holes into her back as she walked towards him.

Marinette focused on his green eyes, and he did the same with her.

The herald was saying something, but Marinette didn't pay any attention to him.

Marinette reached her finacé and raised her hand.

Adrien took it gently into his hand and kissed it, then led her to the center of the ballroom.

He placed a hand on her waist and led her in their dance.

Adrien smiled down on her and she beamed up at him.

When the music came to a stop, Adrien led her over to some boys.

One of them was brown skinned, with glasses, a green suit with a plad vest.

One had a blonde hair in the front but with brown hair, brown eyes, a red suit with a white vest, looking for something.

The tallest one was a bit scary with his large frame, black suit with a white vest, black hair with a blonde lock, but his brown eyes showed his true nature, kind and caring.

"Marinette this are some pf my other friends, Kim, Ivan, and Max. Max wanted to talk to you about silk." Adrien introduced.

The one called Max bowed to her and said, "A pleasure to meet you, Princess Marinette."

"Um, excuse me but do you know where Alix is?" Kim asked, nervously.

"She should be over by the buffet table." Marinette told him behind her fan.

"Thanks!" Kim called as he raced off to the long buffet table.

"How do you make silk? Is your fan made from silk?" Max quizzed.

Marinette took a sharp gasp, silencing him.

"The information to grow silk is only for those who were born in China. It is against the law to tell outsiders." Marinette told him coldly, disgusted that he would ask her such a thing.

"Why is it against the law?" Max asked annoyed.

Marinette's nostrails flared and she snapped, "It has been a secret for more than thousand years. And we will continue to keep it that way."

Max took a took a step back and she spun on her heel and left, enraged.

;3

Adrien glanced at his finacé and friend.

"Rude. I was only asking." Max grumbled.

"I'll go talk to her." Adrien reassured his friend.

The young prince ventured into the crowd, getting dreamy looks from girls and glares from the boys.

He spotted a bush of red hair and hurried over to the woman.

"Tikki! Do you know where Marinette is?" Adrien asked, coming to stand next to her.

"She should be over by the podium, I saw her go in that direction." Tikki said, petting Plagg affectionly.

"I will never understand how you are able to do that Tikki. Every time I try, I get clawed at." Adrien said, shaking his head.

Tikki smiled, and rubbed Plagg's head. "He likes me better." Tikki said, after a moment.

Adrien rolled his eyes and headed towards the podium.

There sat his father and standing next to him was Marinette.

"Marinette! Are you okay?" Adrien called out to her once he was on the podium.

"Adrien, Marinette tells me that one of your friends, Max asked her on how to make silk. Is this true?" Father asked.

"Yes." Adrien said, bowing to him.

"And did he know that it is against Chinese law to tell outsiders how to make silk?" He inquired.

"Marinette told him that it was. But when he asked why Marinette told him it was an anicet secret."

"And do you know the punishment is for telling the secret of how to make silk is?"

Adrien shook his head.

Marinette looked at him and said, "Death. I've seen men and women who tried to tell outsiders but never could because we always catch them die because of it. Silk is perious."

Adrien's eyes widened. If Marinette had told Max how to make silk, she would be in danger of her _own country_ trying to kill her.

"I understand. I'm so sorry Marinette. I had no idea." Adrien apologized.

Marinette nodded and said, "Just make sure it doesn't happen again."

Adrien offered Marinette his arm and escorted her into the gardens so they could be alone in peace and quiet.

Marinette took them into her hands gently and sniffed each one. Soon he led her to a private part of the graden, reserved for the royal family only with the expection of the gardeners.

He opened the gate and watched her entered, hearing her gasp of surprise.

Rose bushes, a koi pond, lilies, orchids, tiger lilies, and every other flower imaged were in this garden.

"Adrien, this is . . ." Marinette said shaking her head. "Words can't describe how beautiful this garden is."

Adrien watched his finacé run over to a strange tree and mutter something about wishing that she had a basket.

"What's wrong Marinette?" Adrien asked her.

"Oh nothing, I just wish I brought a basket with me." Marinette assured him.

Adrien shrugged and led her deeper into the private section.

He enjoyed watching Marinette's face as it gazed at the beauty around them.

Marinette glanced at him and smiled bashfully.

Adrien blushed, ashamed of staring at his lovely finacé.

She laughed and Adrien hugged her, his chin on her head.

;3

A couple watched the young royals from a distance.

"Their bond is growing stronger." Remarked the black haired, green eyed, pale skinned man.

Tikki sighed as she watched them.

They were a perfect couple with a connection that only soulmates could only ever wish to have.

Thankfully both halves found each other.

But will they do when if _they_ come after her husband and her?

Sensing her troubled thoughts her husband put his hand on her shoulder and said, "It'll be alright Tikki. We aren't going to let him destory this world too."

Tikki nodded and straighted up.

They had a mission and they were going to succeed.

No matter the cost, he was going down, and Tikki was going to make sure of that.

 ** _A/N- fanart?? (I tried to sketch the outfits but I'm terrible at drawing people. if you do please leave a link)_**


	6. I have a YouTube Channel!

**_BIG NEWS!!! I CREATED A YOUTUBE CHANNEL FOR MY FAN FICS!!! YAY!!! so if you don't want to read them, you can listen to me read them and probably mess up a thousand times. so go check me out on there!!! I didn't change the name at_ all _. so go check me out if you like my fics for some strange reason, and don't want to read. soo check me out on YouTube!!!_**


	7. The Coronation Part One

**_A/N-_** **_remember how I said I had a YouTube Cha_** ** _nnel?? since this story now has 74 people that have accounts on , I will be using this fic for the first video on my channel!!! thank you all so much!!_**

 ** _;3_**

The days flew by quickly as they perpared for the coronation's date came closer.

Fittings, rehersals, speeches, dances Marinette barely got to spend any time with her finacé.

She sighed, sniffing the lilies that laid in the koi pond.

Marinette had found a sense of peace and safety in this section of the gardens.

"Ahem. What are you doing here? This place is reserved for the royal family only, so I'm going to have to ask you to leave." A man said loudly.

"Then why are you here then? I'm Princess Marinette of China. The one that's engaged to Prince Adrien of France?" Marinette told him, raising her left hand, turning around to find a man with dark brown hair in a bun, brown eyes, tan skin, and a dark blue suit.

"Yeah, and I'm not the royal graud." The man scoffed.

Marinette's eye twitched.

Thankfully for her and not so much for him, Adrien decided to crush her into a bear hug from behind.

"Your Highness! You should not be acting that way with a lady that is not your finacé!" The man scolded.

"But she is my finacé."

The man's face went pale.

"Marinette was Theo bothering you?" Adrien asked, raising to stand behind her, his hands on her shoulders protectively.

"He told me that I had to leave. 'This place is reserved for the royal family only.'" Marinette mimicked.

"Well she isn't related and hasn't married you yet." Theo pointed out.

"Yes, but she is still royalty. And I showed her this place, personally." Adrien responded.

Theo scoffed and left, stomping towards the exit.

"He was rude." Marinette grumbled.

"He's just upset about what his family made him do." Adrien told her.

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"All Theo ever wanted since he was young, was to be a sculptor. But his family made him enroll in the army." Adrien explained.

"Oh, poor thing." Marinette gasped.

Adrien nodded in agreement. "It really is sad."

Marinette looked over at the retreating figure and bit her lip.

;3

Adrien sat there listening to Nathalie drone on and on about what to do at his coronation

Be a proper young gentleman, display your best manners, don't be rude, don't cause a fuss, treat Marinette like she made of gold(Adrien secretly laughed at that part. He already treated his beloved princess like gold, much to her disapproval), and most importantly DO NOT MESS UP AT ALL.

Adrien watched his father's most trusted advisor pace back and forth lecturing him on how to act kingly.

Chin held up high, back straight, arms at your side at times unless you're dancing or greeting someone, and have good manners.

Adrien quickly became swamped with work, meeting with all of the nobles and government officials.

Adrien although didn't like all the work, he didn't complain.

One night he dragged himself into his room, surpised to see his beautiful fiancé in his room, humming to herself as she read one of her books.

"Marinette?" Adrien asked, overjoyed to see his fiancé.

Marinette's head snapped up and and beamed, "Adrien!"

She hurried over to where he was standing, but tripped on his rug and fell.

Adrien lunged to catch her and she landed on his chest.

"What are you doing here? I'm happy to see you of course, but why are you here?" Adrien asked, gently.

Marinette blushed, and mumbled something.

Adrien told her, "I couldn't hear that you know."

Marinette said it again, but too fast for him to hear.

"I couldn't hear that." Adrien said, with a raised eyebrow.

Marinette sighed and said, "I miss you. You're always working."

Adrien quickly scooped her into a hug and felt her arms latch onto his back.

"I know. With all the work for the coronation, Nathalie has been lecturing me on my kinghood, even when I'm trying to sleep." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette nodded and took a step back, with her hands in his.

"I guess I'll go back to my room now." Marinette said.

"Wait! You can stay!" Adrien quickly said, blocking the door with his body.

"Rea-really?" Marinette asked.

"Of course. I miss you too. A lot more than you realize." Adrien chuckled.

Marinette smiled at him, and Adrien celt his heart melt.

"And your father wants me to move into your room . . ." Marinette added, slowly.

"Then you have to stay! King's orders." Adrien grinned.

Marinette rolled her eyes, and scooped up a meowing Plagg.

Adrien went behind the changing screen, and changed as quickly as possible.

When he exited behind the screen Adrien chuckled, softly at his fiancé who was currently failing at attempting to stay awake.

Adrien sat next to her on his bed and eased into his bed, following her quickly into his bed, completely unaware that his life was going to change for the rest of his life.

In three months.


	8. The Coronation Part Two

**_A/N- ah poor Adrinette ship. I have something MUCH worse in store. * grins and starts rubbing hands together * which reminds me, i should start digging my grave. does anyone have a spare shovel???_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette felt something fluffy and soft against her neck when she woke up.

She cracked an eye open and panicked for a second till she remembered that she had spent the night in Adrien's room.

She attempted to move, but Adrien's arms only tightened around her waist.

Marinette poked at his arms and got didn't get the reaction she was hoping for.

All he did was nuzzle her neck and flop right on top of her.

"Seriously? Adrien get off me! You're too heavy!" Marinette told her unconscious fiancé.

Nothing. At. ALL.

Marinette sighed, and tried to roll out of his grasp with no luck, then attempted to wiggle her way out of underneath failing. Marinette glared at the fluffy blonde hair and hissed, "Adrien if you're awake and keeping me here for whatever reason, release me!"

Adrien shook his head and mumbled, "Then who's going to keep you warm? You were shivering like crazy last night. And you had all of the blankets."

Marinette frowned and pushed at his chest. "Get off me! Your heavy!"

"You need to be warm." Adrien insisted.

"Which I am thank you very much! Get off me! I'm begging you to get off me!" Marinette exclaimed.

The door swung open and Nathalie boomed, "ADRIEN GET OUT OF BED THE CORONATION IS BY TODAY! Um, I'm not disturbing anything?"

Adrien grumbled something about this agurement was not over while Marinette cheered silently.

What? Adrien's really heavy!

;3

Marinette sat in her chair as Juleka did her makeup, trying not to move.

But it tickled! A lot!

Soon she was done and Marinette praised, "Juleka you truly are a genius with makeup!"

"Thank you, Princess Marinette. It is an honor to help you prepare for Prince Adrien's coronation." Juleka said, bowing.

"Hmm, okay which tiara do you prefer?" Alix asked, presenting seven tiaras for her to choose.

Marinette looked over her options closely and choose the one with the pink, red, black, and green gems.

Alix carefully slipped the crown into her hair, trying not to destroy the fragile hairdo.

"Done with 30 minutes to spare!" Shouted Alix.

"Thank you all for helping me get ready." Marinette said to the three girls.

She wore a pink sweetheart neckline dress that expanded a little after the hips but not to much. There were tiny little white crystals that had been delicately sew in the skirt.

Rose handed her a white silk shawl and Marinette wrapped it around her shoulders and tied it and Juleka handed Marinette's fan to her.

Marinette took a deep breath and walked up to where the evemt was going to happen. She was ready.

;3

Adrien was not ready.

Ivan, Kim, and Max watched him pace with poor Plagg hostage.

"What if I mess up?! What if Marinette gets kidnapped?! What if the villagers hate me?! What if Father decides I'm not ready to be king yet?!" Adrien panicked.

"Okay first off the villagers love you." Kim said.

"Second you'll have the best advisors." Max added.

"Third I'm positive your father wants to sleep for once." Ivan told him.

"And fourth the way you keep Marinette in your sights we doubt a bug can fly by her without you spotting it and trying to kill it." They all said in perfect unison.

Adrien tried to relax, he really did. But it was so nerve wrecking it was making him so nervous!

Marinette had tried to calm him down before they went their separate ways to get ready for the coronation.

It worked for about five seconds.

Nathalie came by and quickly escorted him to where he would be crowned King of Paris.

He was so not ready.


	9. The Coronation Part Three

**_A/N- THIS STORY HAS 86 FOLLOWERS THAT HAVE AN ACCOUNT ON OHMYGOD YOU ALL ARE GOING TO KILL ME AT THE CLIFFHANGER BUT I DON'T_** ** _REALLY CARE_** ** _. also the only thing I've ever seen with a prince/princess being crowned king/queen was from Frozen, I'M SORRY_**

 ** _;3_**

The doors opened and Adrien gulped as he walked forward.

Everyone rose and he spotted Marinette in a beautiful pink dress and all of his nerves disappeared once he saw his stunning fiancé.

If she was there Adrien felt like he could do anything.

He walked, confindently up to the altar, and the cememory began.

;3

Two long boring hours later Adrien sat on his throne with Marinette sitting by his side, as the duchesses, dukes, knights, lords, ladies, advisors, government officials, other princes and princesses from other lands, etc.

Adrien rolled his shoulder and glanced at Marinette from the corner of his eye.

She looked like she was very sleeply and about to fall asleep any sceond.

"Marinette? May I have this dance?" Adrien asked, getting up to stand before her.

Everyone was dancing already, and Adrien was pleased to notice that Alix and Kim were dancing together.

Marinette took his hand, rose, and said shyly, "I would like that very much King Adrien."

Adrien guided his beloved princess onto the dance floor and took her hands on his shoulder and into his much larger hand, while he gently took his hand on her small waist.

A rosy blush covered Marinette's cheeks as Adrien led her into a waltz.

They soon became lost in their own little world, not paying attention to anything around them.

Adrien jerked when he realized that someone had taken his finacé's hand and placed it with her other hand on his shoulder.

Adrien saw that the person had placed the hand that was holding Marinette's other hand was on her waist as well.

"Alya!" He heard Marinette hiss.

"Who's Alya?" Adrien asked.

"She used to be my personal maid. And best friend. Alya is a major shipper, and you'll have to ask her for permission to marry me." Marinette informed him.

Adrien frowned and said, "But I have your-"

"Yes, I know you have permission from my parents. But you need her permission or she will make your life a nightmare." Marinette interuppted.

"I'm scared." Adrien said.

"So is the whole staff back at my palace. Welcome to the club."

;3

Adrien carried the sleeping beauty into their room and placed her down gently on the bed.

He left and quickly changed when Tikki came into the room with Plagg wobbling after her.

Adrien left once he was finished and Tikki had given the okay to come back in.

Marinette was tucked into the bed, already hogging all of the blankets.

Adrien chuckled, and wrapped the young girl in his embrace, keeping her warm.

"Goodnight King Adrien." Tikki called.

"Goodnight Tikki." Adrien mumbled, burying his nose into the lovely girl's hair that he was holding to his chest.

Tikki left and Adrien followed Marinette's example and fell into a deep and peaceful sleep.

;3

Plagg watched the sleeping couple, his tail swishing back and forth as he waited.

He could _hear_ them. He could _smell_ them.

Plagg's eyes flickered over to the window and jumped down from his perch, changing as he jumped.

When he stood, Plagg was no longer a cat. He was a man.

Drawing out his metal staff, Plagg went on the balcony and made quick work with the purple butterfly and went back inside changing back into a cat and jumped back to his perch like nothing had happened.

He was coming. And Tikki and he would **not** let him destroy this world too as he did with theirs.


	10. Nightmare

**_;3_**

Adrien woke up by his finacé hitting him in his face.

Adrien watched as Marinette thrashed around in the bed, throwing her arms and her legs. Her face was scrunched up in fear and confusion. She whimpered and Adrien pulled Marinette into his arms, rubbing her back.

"Ad-Adrie-Adrien?" Marinette whimpered.

"I'm right here My Lady. What's wrong? Did you have a bad dream?" He whispered into her hair.

Marinette looked up at him and sniffed, her eyes red and puffy, proof of her crying.

Adrien tightened his grip on her waist and pulled her closer.

"Shh, please don't cry Marinette. Please don't cry." Adrien begged her.

"My nightmare . . . a horrible man! He destroyed a whole world! It was the most gruesome thing I've ever seen!" Marinette sobbed.

"He's not here. It was just a nightmare. This man isn't here and can't hurt you. And even if he tried, that man wouldn't lay a finger on you. Even if it costs me my life." Adrien vowed.

"No, no, no! That man would just control you! I don't want you controlled by anyone!" Marinette cried, a fresh wave of tears spilling out of her beautiful bluebell eyes.

"Oh, Marinette. You may not want me to give my life for you, but to me it's worth it. I won't have anything bad happen to you." Adrien insisted.

Marinette buried her face deeper into his chest and he ducked down and kissed her crown.

And they fell asleep exactly like that. Clinging onto each other like their life depended on it.

 ** _A/N- *flips hair over shoulder and walks away* sorry for the short chapter! The next four or three chapters where some of you will be 1) wanting to kill me, but you can't cause if you do here's a little thing-there Is now 90 followers to this story 2) will be extremely angry at me 3) be annoyed with me 4) won't even care and 5) will act like you knew this was coming due to my name . . . *cue evil cackling*_**


	11. The Wedding Part One

**_A/N- oh you poor things . . . *giggles unconditionally*_** **_and by the way . . . YOU'RE WELCOME!!!!!!_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette soon felt the three months pass slowly, each night ending up the same. Adrien falling asleep as soon as his head hit the pillow.

No cuddling, no talking, no head kisses. Marinette missed her newly crowned king fiancé.

She was pulled out of her thoughts as the tailor tightened the strings on the back on her dress.

"How does that feel, Your Highness?" The royal tailor asked.

"It feels wonderful! Thank you." Marinette told the tailor.

The tailor was a kindhearted man and had a wife and daughter who was Rose.

"It is an honor to create your dress, Princess Marinette." The blonde haired man said, bowing.

Marinette looked into the mirror and smiled at her reflection.

The dress was beautifully made. There was white wrapped around her waist with lace dancing on it. It had a sweetheart neckline with the lace going that as well and going down her back to the starts. There were pull up sleeves that followed her like leaves on a willow tree in the wind, ending at her middle finger with a band of white silk holding it in place. The skirt extended, made out of silk with lace that spilt in the middle.

"Girl that looks beautiful!" Exclaimed a familiar voice.

"Alya!" Marinette laughed, turning around to greet her life long friend.

Alya had tan skin, orange hair, hazel eyes, an orange dress, and thick black square glasses.

The two girls hugged, tightly and Alya said teasingly, "So did you and your King enjoy the little push I gave you two?"

Marinette turned beet red and shrieked, "ALYA!"

"And I do have to thank my sidekick. Though I don't remember his name, I'm sure that I can recognize him, if I see him again." Alya mused.

Marinette shook her head at her friend's behavior. "Alya, as much as I love the fact that you're here, what are you doing here? I thought that I would have to wait till my coronation to see you again!" Marinette exclaimed.

"Your soon-to-be-hubby that who's! He asked your parents if I could come here and keep you company. I got here when he got crowned king." Alya told her.

"But why didn't you tell me? That was three months ago!" Marinette whined.

"Because I wanted to study your fiancé of course! As your best friend, it's my job to make sure your fiancé will treat you right! Which I'm positive that he will!" Alya said like it was the easiest thing in the world to understand.

"And if he didn't pass your test?" Marinette asked, already knowing the answer.

"Then you would be helping me hide the body. Duh." Alya said, waving her hands.

;3

"I'm telling you bro! That woman is amazing! She was so graceful, beautiful, smart, cool, and completely out of my league." Nino swooned, while Max had him move his arms up and down.

"Oh, sounds like someone's in love!" Kim teased.

"Yeah, who's the unlucky lady?" Ivan chuckled.

"I don't know. She just grabbed me and said, 'You are going to help me whether you like it or not!' So she literally dragged all the way to Adrien and Marinette and she put Adrien's hand on Marinette's waist, and Marinette's other hand onto his shoulder then dragged me away and disappeared! Poof! I've been searching everywhere for her! I even went into the library! The library!" Nino told them.

"And you two have no place to talk Mr. She's-so-perfect and Duke-my-future-wife-can-beat-anyone-cause-she-is-your-wrost-nightmare!" Nino added.

Ivan turned beet red and muttered, "Meleyne is perfect."

Kim shrugged and said, "Alix may not be your wrost nightmare, but she is my wrost and best dream."

"It could be Alya. When that happened to Marinette and I, she hissed, 'Alya!' Plus I asked Mari's parents if Alya could come join us here. Maybe it was Alya. I'll have to ask Marinette if she can introduce you two." Adrien told Nino helpfully as Max accidentally poked him in the armpit with a needle.

;3

After three hours of being measured, poked at, teased at, Adrien was finally free.

Adrien sprinted down to his room where he shared it with his beautiful fiancé, whom he rarely saw anymore due to his mountain like stack of work.

He threw the door open and a scream welcomed him.

Adrien was then tackled by a small blue haired girl, hugging him tight.

He laughed and swung Marinette in his arms, not wanting to let go of her.

"Adrien! You're here! You're not working! We can actually have a conversation that won't be one-sided!" Marinette gasped.

"And we have battle plans to discuss. Have you seen Alya? I think she danced with Nino and now he's hopelessly in love with her!" Adrien told his soon-to-be-wife.

"Really?! Oh and good news! Alya thinks you're okay and has decided to let you marry me. Also she has decided not to kill you." Marinette gasped.

"And if she didn't let me marry you?" Adrien asked.

"Simple. She would have me help her to hide your body."


	12. The Wedding Part Two

**_A/N- *earbuds don't work anymore* Okay then, I guess I'll just take out my rage on all of you, by making the cliffhanger even more cliffhanger-y. is that even a word???_**

 ** _;3_**

"Okay, so let me see if I got the plan right. I bring Alya to the ballroom to meet you, where Nino will also be?" Marinette asked, snuggling against Adrien.

"No Mari, the main courtyard would be best. The ballroom is still being perpared for our wedding." Adrien corrected her, not realizing that he was tightening his grip around his fiancée.

"Oh. So what time should we meet up at?" Marinette asked, lifting up the covers for more warmth.

"Knowing you, anytime in the morning is impossible. How about noon?" Adrien suggested.

Marinette grumbled, distangled herself from Adrien, and turned on her side, sleeping.

"Mari! I'm sorry, will you let us cuddle? I miss cuddling with you." Adrien asked, wrapping his arms around the girl in front of him.

Marinette flopped over to face him, and buried her face into his chest.

Adrien pulled the blankets and sheets up to Marinette, kissing her crown a goodnight kiss.

;3

Marinette bounced on her feet, looking for her fiancée, with Alya's hand hostage in her own.

"Mari, the man just got crowned King! Give him a break and let me go!" Alya complained, tugging on Marinette's hand.

"Yes, but he's bringing someone you might recongize!" Marinette told her.

"Marinette, I doubt that he can do that. He doesn't even know the people I know." Alya sighed.

"Okay, how much do you wanna bet?" Marinette asked, grinning as Adrien brust through the doors, with Nino captive.

"Hello, my Princess I hope I didn't keep you waiting for very long?" Adrien greeted her, bowing, and taking her left hand to kiss.

"Not at all my King. Alya this is Adrien my fiancée and his best friend, Nino. We believe you two already know each other?" Marinette said, taking Adrien's arm, and allowing him to take her away from their two friends.

"You're my sidekick!"

"You're the crazy lady!"

Adrien and Marinette exited the courtyard and Marinette locked the door.

"Why are you locking the door? You do know that there are multiple doors that can allow them to leave." Adrien pointed out.

"Nope. I had the servants lock all the doors." Marinette chirped, smiling.

"You are a genius."

"I know."

;3

Adrien sighed as he worked, wishing that he could just cuddle with his princess instead of solving the villagers problems. Or have her with him.

The door brust open and an angry looking Alya stormed in with Marinette, by the wrist.

The orange haired girl plopped Marinette into his lap, and walked away quietly.

"Um, hi?" Adrien greeted, meekly, wrapping his arms around her waist.

"Sorry. Alya managed to find our room and she dragged me how the way here." Marinette whispered to him.

"It's alright. I was kinda wishing you were here." Adrien whispered back then asked the man next to him, "Can you please bring another throne for my fiancée?"

"Of course King Adrien." The man said, bowing.

The man hurried off and returned with a throne and Marinette sat in it.

Adrien held her hand and together they began to solve the villagers problems one by one.


	13. The Wedding Part Three

**_A/N- *evil laughter*_** ** _AND FAIRYTAIL REFRENCE_** ** _S_** ** _-if you do not like Fairytail, you are DEAD to me. Or if you don't like Anime_** ** _. *resumes evil laughter*_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette paced in the room that they had put her in so this way both the groom and bride could get ready.

They even had the nerve to take her engagement ring!

And she wasn't allowed to see Adrien until the wedding tomorrow.

From the window thunder boomed and rain began to pour.

Marinette sighed, and flopped onto her bed, face first.

"Oh, Marinette! We have a surprise for you!" Called out Alya.

"Unless it's either my engagement ring or Adrien, I don't want it!" Marinette told her, the sheets making it hard to understand her.

"Well I have one of those . . ." Alya told her.

Marinette lifted her head off the pillow and saw Adrien.

She flew over to him, and tackled in a hug while Alya left, smiling smugly.

Adrien picked her up and they snuggled up on her bed.

"Adrien, what are you doing here?" Marinette whispered, from the crook of his neck.

"Well I am the King. And I might of conviced Natalie to let me see you with strawberry cake." Adrien admitted.

Marinette giggled, and in Adrien's arms quickly fell asleep.

;3

"He's close Tikki."

"I know dear. Keep your guard up."

;3

"Aww, look! He's acting as if she's his teddy bear!" Cooed a voice.

Marinette cracked an eyelid open and saw that Alya and Tikki were crowded on her side, while Nino was on Adrien's side attempting to put Plagg on his face.

Marinette rose, with some difficulty due to the male next to her.

"It's your big day!" Alya squealed, while Nino groaned, "Adrien wake up or else I'll give Plagg Camembert."

"I'M UP! DON'T GIVE PLAGG CAMEMBERT!" Adrien shouted, shooting out of bed.

"Adrien, I thought you hated Camembert." Marinette said, confused.

"Please, I hate that stinky cheese with a burning passion. But Plagg here loves that stuff. Whenever he eats it though, he gets terrible gas. And before you say anything, yes cats can fart." Adrien explained.

Marinette squealed as the covers were ripped off of her. She made quick work of cuddling Adrien, to gain warmth.

Cold hands grabbed her ankles and Marinette tightened her hold on Adrien.

"Nooo, it's cold!" Marinette complained, as she lost her grip on Adrien.

Marinette allowed whoever had her ankled to drag her out of bed, and into the bathroom, grumbling about it was too earlier for this.

;3

The people that helped her were very quick, and got the job done.

"Ah, Marinette, darling you look beautiful." Came a voice that Marinette missed for three months and four weeks.

"Maman! Oh, I missed you so much!" Marinette exclaimed, beaming, as she turned around.

Maman was a shorter version of herself, with the only expection is that Maman had gray eyes, while Marinette had blue.

"Your father and I missed you even more, sweetie. Do you like it here? Do you like your finacée?" Maman asked, as Marinette hugged her.

"Adrien? He's been a complete gentleman to me for the past couple of months." Marinette repiled, fondly.

Maman smiled and said, "Well your father is speaking to him right now."

"Papa is here?! I thought he wouldn't be coming for Lila's trail?" Marinette asked, confused.

"About that honey, Lila somehow managed to escape a couple of weeks ago. I guess the news hasn't reached Paris then?" Maman sighed.

Marinette felt her stomach clench and felt a sense of dread.

At Marinette's face, Maman reassured her, "Don't worry sweetie. We told your fiancée's father and there will be more guards to protect your wedding."

That didn't calm her down though. It only panicked her even more.

;3

"He already has a henchman Plagg."

"That old man really isn't messing with us this. Remember protect Marinette and Adrien. They're the only ones who can defeat him."

;3

Adrien tightened his tie as he looked into the mirror. Today, Marinette would finally get rid of that horrible title "finacée" and would finally be his wife.

"Looking sharp as ever, King Adrien." Boomed a jolly voice that Adrien hasn't heard in a long time.

"King Tom! It's nice to see you again! Not that I'm not happy with seeing you, but I thought only Queen Sabine would be here." Adrien greeted, turning around to meet his soon to be father-in-law.

King Tom was big as a bear, brown hair, green eyes, a jolly smile, and tan skin.

"Um, about that . . . do you remember Lila? The servant girl who tried to kill Marinette?" Tom asked, uneasy.

Adrien nodded slowly.

Tom sighed and explained how Lila somehow managed to escape.

Once he was finished, Adrien grabbed one of the swords from the wall, a sheath, and attached it to his belt.

"Adrien what are you doing?" Tom asked.

"Going to Marinette's room so this way, if this girl trys to attack my finacée I'll be there to protect her." Adrien said, heading to the door, only to pause at Tom's chuckles.

"When we came to my daughter's room Lila had a cuts along her arms, a bloody nose, and a black eye thanks to Marinette grabbing a lamp and throwing it at her." Tom told him.

Adrien slightly relaxed, but tensed up again at the thought of Marinette fighting.

 _'Well at least she can protect herself, kinda.'_ Adrien thought to himself.

;3

"He's getting closer."

"Remember, protect Adrien and Marinette at all costs, even if it means revealing our real identites."

;3

A knock on the door came and it was Tikki.

"Are you ready Marinette? Because it's time for you to get married." Tikki informed her.

;3

The knock came on the door and Tom went to open it, showing Nino and Plagg.

Plagg was dressed in a little tux, and looked like he hated every single minute of it.

"Adrien it's time for you to get married. And let's hurry because Plagg is not thrilled about wearing a tux- or being the ring cat." Nino told him, showing off three cat marks on his wrist.

 ** _;3_** ** _A/N- *high fives everyone who wanted Plagg to be the ring cat*_**


	14. The Wedding Part Four

**_A/N- thank you to the people that told what the thing you put a sword in. I knew it's name, I just forgot how to spell cause, it pretty late when I was writing, so that's fixed. and remember if anyone kills me, you'll never learns what_** ** _happens, but I'm going to get a head start now, just in case._** ** _*runs off*_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette followed Tikki and Maman to a big pair of doors.

Standing there was Alya in her Maid of Honor dress, Rose and Juleka in their Bridesmaid dresses along with Tikki, and Papa.

"My little girl is growing up!" Papa sniffed, hugging her tightly once she stood in front of him.

"Papa!" Marinette complained.

"TIKKI! CALM THIS CRAZY CAT DOWN!" Came Nino's voice.

Marinette turned to see that Nino was throwing Plagg who was dressed in an adorable little tux, to Tikki.

"Poor thing, he doesn't like wearing this tux, even though he makes him so cute and handsome!" Tikki cooed.

Plagg paused in his sulking, then buried himself deeper in Tikki's arms.

"Woah, Marinette you look awesome!" Nino commented.

"Thank you Nino." Marinette said, smiling.

"I'll see you all during the wedding!" Nino called out, leaving.

"Yeah, you look beautiful!" Rose told her, Juleka nodding.

"Thank you." Marinette said, smiling.

"Marinette Dupain-Cheng!" Shouted a voice that Marinette really, didn't want to deal with.

Chloé marched up to her and growled, "Listen. I don't really like you cause you're marrying, my best friend who is like a brother to me. So if you hurt him, I don't care if you're a princess or a queen, I will make your life horrible."

"Understood. I'll see you during the wedding?" Marinette asked, slightly scared at that fact.

"Good. And by the way, you look really nice." Chloé said, leaving.

Marinette giggled, and shook her head. Chloé was full of suprises.

;3

Adrien paced nervously at the alter, only pausing when Nino came back in the room.

"Nino! How's Marinette? Is she hurt? Is she having second thoughts?" Adrien exploded at his best man.

"Dude, first of all breath. Second, Marinette is fine. Third, she is looking amazing so you might drool when you see her. Fourth I just saw Chloé go to Marinette. Fifth you need to calm down." Nino reported.

"I am calm. Of course I'm calm!" Adrien breathed.

"No you're not Adrien. Right now you look like someone just stole your favorite blanket." Chloé's voice rung out.

"Adrien, the only threat to her is if she gets ruin, which is not going to happen. If it does, I'll personally throw them into prison if they do." Chloé told him, walking up onto the alter.

Adrien relaxed at that then said bashfully, "I just want everything to be perfect for Marinette."

;3

The first one to walk out of the doors was the flowergirl. Adrien tried to place her then remembered that the flowergirl was Manon Chamack, the daughter of Nadja Chamack, who was one of his advisors.

The second to come out of the doors was Tikki and Plagg.

Tikki carried the black ball of fur to Nino and he carefully took the rings off the pillow that they had strapped onto his back.

Tikki moved to stand beside Nino as Rose came out.

Next was Juleka.

Then Alya.

Adrien remembered Marinette telling him that Alya was going to be her Maid of Honor.

This was it. The moment that Marinette would become his wife.

Adrien waited patiently as everyone came out the doors, waiting for his beautiful bride.

Soon that familiar tune of Here Comes the Bride became to play on the piano and everyone stood, looking at the doors.

The doors opened slowly to reveal Marinette and King Tom.

As soon as he saw her, Adrien swore he forgot how to breathe.

Marinette was wearing white dress that a sweetheart neckline, lace wrapped around her neck, sleeves that followed her every movement, a not too poofy skirt with lace drapped around it with cutting off in the middle, her blue haired was in a bun with a few curls around her face, and a tiara decorated with diamonds.

She looked like a goddess in his opinion.

When Marinette and King Tom reached the alter, King Tom kissed Marinette's forehead and walked to where his wife, Queen Sabine, Adrien supposed was sitting.

Adrien helped his beauty up the steps to the alter and they stood in front of the Father.

"We are gathered here today to celebrate the union of King Adrien Agreste, and Princess Marinette Dupain-Cheng! If you have any objections please speak now, or forever hold your peace." He boomed.

No one objected.

"Do you Adrien take Marinette to be your wife, through sickness and health, poor or rich, forever as you both shall live?" The Father asked, his voice projecting over the hall.

"I do." Adrien said, looking at Marinette in the eye.

"And do you Marinette take Adrien as your husband, through sickness and health, poor or rich, forever as you both shall live?" The Father asked.

"I do."

"Adrien you may said your vows." The Father said.

"Marinette. From the day your papa told me about you, all I ever wanted was to meet you. So when I did, you everything I expected to be and more. I will guard you with my life is needed." Adrien said.

"Marinette you may said your vows now." The Father ordered her.

"Adrien. My Papa told me many things about you. I grew up admiring the things that you could do. So when I finally meet you, I realized Papa forgot to tell me something. About how caring you are. And to me that makes perfect." Marinette said, blushing.

"Now repeat after me . . ."

Adrien lost track of what he said, only repeating what the Father told him to say.

"The rings please." The Father called out.

Nino handed him the rings, and Adrien slid the rings onto Marinette's left ring finger.

Marinette did the same with him, and then the Father said, "By the powers invested by me, I now pronounce you man and wife. You may kiss the bride."

Adrien's hands found their way around Marinette's waist and he pulled her closer to him, Marinette's hands coming arohnd his neck.

Adrien leaned down while Marinette leaned up, both closing their eyes.

Adrien felt Marinette's lips under his and pushed against them.

They were soft and Adrien pulled her tighter into his embrace.

"Well, well. Looks like there's a wedding and I wasn't even invited to!" A man's voice drawled.

Adrien broke away from the kiss and pushed Marinette behind and faced the man.

"Who are you?!" Adrien demanded, his hand going to the sheath and wrapping his hand around the handle.

"I am Hawkmoth. The new King of this world." The man cackled.

"Not so fast Hawkmoth." Tikki's voice cut in like ice.

Tikki put Plagg down and the cat transformed into a man with black jet hair, pale skin, cat-like green eyes, cat ears, a staff, a tail, and claws.

Tikki released her hair from it's bun and two antennas sprung up. A yoyo appeared in her hand and they stood in front of Adrien and Marinette.

"Ah, Queen Tikki. King Plagg. So nice to see you again. Volpina take care of them, while I'll get rid of the things in my way." Hawkmoth said.

A brown haired , green eyed, olive skinned, dressed in a dress that was orange, black and white, fox ears, a fox tail, and an orange masked girl appeared out of no where by Hawkmoth's side.

"Lila?" Marinette gasped.

"It's Volpina!" Lila hissed.

"Tikki! Get Adrien and Marinette some place safe! I'll handle it here." Plagg ordered.

Tikki nodded, spun around and yelled, "It's not safe here! We have to run!"

She grabbed both of their hands and dragged them away from the hall, sounds of fighting echoing down.

Adrien heard a rumble, and Tikki yelled, "Duck!"

Adrien grabbed his new wife and pulled her under him in order to protect her.

"Come on!" Tikki yelled, pulling them to run.

Adrien picked up Marinette and ran after Tikki as fast as he could.

They exited the castle and Tikki screamed, "LOOK OUT!"

Adrien felt something hit his head and Marinette's crying and Tikki's screaming was the last sounds that be heard before falling into darkness.


	15. Aftermath

**_A/N- i have the feeling that the Adrinette shippers are currently trying to find out what I look like, what gender I am, where I live in order to kill me._** ** _*gulps*_**

 ** _;3_**

Marinette sat by Adrien, watching him breath in and out, slowly.

She sighed, and curled up to her husband as he slept.

According to Tikki and Plagg, Adrien should live even though the brick that hit was his head was huge.

They had promised to explain everything once Adrien woke up.

But that man . . . he was the man from her dream.

Marinette felt tears leaking out of her eyes as she closed them.

A gentle hand brushed against her cheeks and a voice that Marinette had longed to hear for the past couple of days whispered, "Marinette . . . please don't cry."

"Adrien!" Marinette gasped, opening her eyes, and looked up into his eyes.

Marinette buried her face into his chest and she wrapped her arms around him.

She heard him chuckle and he asked, "What happened? I remember running from the palace, but I can't remember anything else."

Marinette sighed, and told him, "You were hit on the head by a brick. Tikki and I were able to drag you away for while until Plagg found us. He carried you while Tikki guided us to this place. You were out for a couple of days."

"How much is a couple of days? By the way you said it, a "couple of days" was a lot of days." Adrien asked.

"A week. You were out for a week." Marinette sobbed.

"And you stayed with me the whole time?" Adrien softly asked.

Marinette nodded, not wanting to talk.

Adrien wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her close to him.

"What about Tikki and Plagg?" Adrien asked.

"They said that once you were awake that they would explain everything. Right now Tikki is gathering herbs and Plagg is out hunting." Marinette informed him.

"Why did you freeze up when you saw Hawkmoth? I felt your back go straight. Was he the man from you nightmare?" Adrien asked, quietly.

"Yes. I never felt so . . . scared. Even when Lila was trying to hurt me, I wasn't scared." Marinette admitted.

"I promised you that no matter that I would protect you with my life. And I will." Adrien told her.

The young couple hear footsteps and Marinette raised her head to see that Tikki was back, her basket overflowing with herbs.

"Adrien! You're awake! Now we just need my husband and then we can explain everything! Let me find him!" Tikki chirped happily.

After she left Marinette mumbled, "Well at least we'll get some answers soon."


	16. Explainations Part One

_**A/N- I MAY THE WORST MISTAKE EVER. I let one of my friends who also like Miraculous**_ _ **Ladybug**_ _ **read this. AND DON'T KILL ME, LADYNOIR SHIPPERS PROTECT ME**_

 _ **;3**_

The sun was starting to set when Tikki and Plagg came back.

Adrien insisted on Marinette sleeping while they were gone, but she refused.

Then she fell asleep.

Adrien had played with her hair, and moved her on top of him, noticing that they were in a temple and all he was on was hay.

When Tikki and Plagg came back he had to gently shake his wife up.

Once she was awake Adrien sat up and Marinette crawled into his lap, his arms around her waist.

He stared at Plagg for moment then said, "Why were you my cat?"

"Tikki's features are a lot easier to where my are almost impossible to hid. The only choice left was to transform into a cat." Plagg explained.

Adrien nodded and then Marinette asked, "How long have you guys been at the palace?"

"Before the queen died. We came into this world when Adrien was born." Tikki told them.

"So, what exactly happened?" Marinette asked, tensing in his arms, then added, "To your world exactly."

"That stupid man caused war and destroyed our world." Plagg snarled.

Tikki sighed and said, "Hawkmoth was one of the court advisors. Before he betrayed us all. You see, Hawkmoth was one of the ones that disagreed about me marrying Plagg."

Marinette, nodded knowing what she was talking about, but Adrien being lost.

"After a few years after our marriage, Hawkmoth rebelled. He turned the whole kingdom against us. Hawkmoth has the power to make people think that they're doing good, when they're actually doing wrong." Plagg told them.

"We barely escaped with our lives. But thanks to Duusu, another court advisor we were told about you two. The two that would destroy Hawkmoth's rein of terror." Tikki said.

"So what are Hawkmoth's goals?" Adrien asked, squeezing Marinette closer to his chest.

"To conquer the world and only let the strong live and the weak die off." Tikki said, bitterly.

Giving his wife a sad look, Plagg added, "Hawkmoth believes that the strong should domain and the weak should perish and die off. And weak means all that can't fight against his powers."

"And the worst part is that there's only two ways to fight off his powers and both are almost impossible to do. My own father almost fell to that wicked man." Tikki snarled.

Marinette gulped and then asked, "How do you fight back against his power?"

"He preys on the ones who are feeling negative emotions. If you're used to it, then you're immune, and if you're naturally happy." Plagg answered her.

"Unfortantely those people are very rare now. But you two are both used those things, making you prime choices." Tikki added on.

"Um . . . What happened to Lila? She said her name was Volpina . . ." Marinette asked.

"Hawkmoth most likely put her under his control, using her negative emotions against her." Tikki said.

"And what's the other way to beat Hawkmoth?" Adrien asked, sounding more serious than Marinette had every heard him. "I want to keep Marinette safe and happy in every way possible." He added.

Plagg and Tikki looked at each and had an agurment with their eyes, debating if they should tell them the second way.

"We need to protect our families and friends! Including our land and people! How do we defeat him?" Marinette demanded.

Tikki nodded and Plagg let out a sigh.

"Adrien you know how your mum gave you your white ring?" Plagg asked.

"Yeah, I wear it on a necklace underneath my shirt. It's still under my shirt." Adrien answered, confused.

"Good. Now Mari-Can I call you Mari? I'm going to call you Mari.- do you have a pair of earring that are black, a special family memeber gave to you?" Plagg said, clearly bored.

"Um yeah, I have them on right now . . . I got them from my grandmother." Marinette answered, her mind caluating the possible things that Plagg and Tikki wanted to do with their jewelry.

"Thank the god of camembert, then we actually can beat this guy!" Plagg gasped.

Tikki elbowed Plagg in the ribs and then said, "The other way to beat Hawkmoth is to collect seven pieces of magical jewelry called, Miraculouses. We've spent years looking for both of yours. The other four are already in the box that's needed to beat Hawkmoth. Marinette you have the Earrings of Creation and Adrien you have the Ring of Destruction. We just have to put then into the box."

"Wait . . . you said there are seven mirculouses, we have two and that there're four in the box. Where is the last one?" Adrien asked.

"Hawkmoth stole it. He's the one who has the Brooch of Generosity." Plagg snarled.

 _ **A/N- (TT_TT) I promised myself that I wouldn't make this chapter have a cliffhanger, but I failed. Sorry**_


	17. Explainations Part Two

**_A/N- no one has threatened to kill me . . . what are you people plotting?!_**

 ** _;3_**

"What?!" Marinette cried.

"How did Hawkmoth get it?" Adrien demanded.

Tikki sighed and said, "Hawkmoth was one of the court's advisors. A couple weeks before his rebellion he stole the Miraculous. Trixx one of the advisors caught him, but couldn't stop him."

"And how did our families end up with these two?" Marinette asked.

"No clue. We went to sleep one night in this world and when we woke up, they were missing." Plagg said, unwrapping a package of camembert.

"We're pretty sure that someone either stole them, or we lost them by accident." Tikki added.

"So how are you going to get the Butterfly Miraculous back then?" Marinette questioned.

"We don't have a plan for that. Frankly we didn't think he would show up this earlier in the game." Plagg admitted.

"But we do know that he craves power and hates defeat." Tikki said, her voice sounding hopeful.

"But before that, we need to get the two Miraculouses we have to the hideout. And don't worry, Hawkmoth or his servants can get through the defenses of that place." Plagg reassured.

"So will you help us?"

;3

A tall man with eyes cold as ice and a heart colder, stood in front of his new playthings.

Grinning he tapped the ground with his cane and a swarm of white butterflies flew around him.

One of them, a female with hazel eyes and orange hair looked up at him and croaked, "What do you want with us?"

The man stood there, then brust into laughter, "What do I want?! What do I want?! Well I want everything! The world! Power! Money! Anything and everything of course! But what I want the most is the seven Miraculouses. The ultimate source of power! And you all are going to help me!"

"I don't knkow about the others, but I'd rather die than work for you." The girl spat.

His first little pawn, Volpina moved forward to strike her, but he held his hand and she stopped in her tracks, moving back into the shadows.

"Well then that's wonderful! I do need a volunteer for what I'm going to do to all of you." He sneered.

"Volpina fetch the vile thing for me will you?" He ordered his servant.

Volpina darted out, ready to grab the girl, but a young boy blocked her way shouting, "Take me! Take me instead! She didn't mean any harm."

"Nino!" The girl cried.

"It's okay Alya. I'll be be fine." The boy, Nino was what the girl whose name must be Alya.

Volpina looked back at him and he nodded saying, "It really doesn't matter who is my first volunteer anyway. And besides, I have no use for you. Volpina go get me a nice big one."

"Yes Sir."

Volpina began to walk around looking at the people in chains, finally picking the one with black hair with a streak of yellow in his hair.

She grabbed him by the collar then dragged him towards the platform.

Volpina dropped the boy in front of the platform and the young boy looked up, and asked weakly, "Wh-what are you going to do with us?"

"I'm going to make you strong. Filled with power. Enough power to protect the one you love and destroy the one who humliated you over and over again." He said, holding out his hand.

A white butterfly landed in his hand and a glowing purple light flew around it, turning it into a dark purple.

"Now what is your name boy?" He snarled.

"Iv-Ivan."

"Perfect . . . This is Steve, your new and most trusted alley. Steve this is your new host, Ivan." He purred.

The butterfly shook it's wings and he looked at Ivan clicking his tonuge, "I'm so sorry, but Steve doesn't like your name. He thinks Stoneheart fits you better. So that's your new name! Steve go ahead, and get to know Stoneheart."

The newly named Stoneheart shouted and Volpina told him, "You know it's a lot less painful if you don't resist and embrace it. Like how I did. Don't worry you'll get used to it. And it'll feel so much better too!"

Steve landed on a piece of paper in his pocket and melted into it.

Stoneheart began to scream and shout, his body erupted into dark purple goo and leaving a pile of stones in his place, but formed as a man.

"IVAN!" Screamed a young girl with multi-colored hair.

"Shut up! That's not my name! It's Stoneheart!" Shouted the his newest soilder.

Volpina placed a hand on his shoulder and told him, "It's okay big guy. Now go to our leader, and get your orders."

Stoneheart nodded and bowed to him, asking, "How may I serve you my lord?"

"Simple. Go and fetch the six remaining Miraculouses including the young king and his wife. And I suppose the royal brat and the peasent would be nice too." He ordered.

"Yes sir."

He got up and jumped, acheving an amazing height, out of one of the broken windows.

"Wh-who are you?" Alya said, shaking.

"I am the future ruler of this world. My name is Hawkmoth."

 ** _A/N- WHAT AM I NOT ALLOWED TO ANME THE AKUMAS?! NO ONE JUDGE ME_**


	18. Late 100 followers present!

**_Hello all you amazing people! So The Marriage Treaty has 131 followers! I'd like thank you all so much!!! (sorry that I'm late) So as a reward to thank you all- and because I have PARCC Testing in May- ask me anything you want! About the story, about me, about another story, AND BEFORE THE PEOPLE WHO READ YES ANOTHER WATCHING YOUR OWN FIC I'M WORKING ON IT. I'll answer the questions that I find funny and endearing. But the time limit for questions is 4/21/18. Thank you all for supporting me, even some of you want me to work faster._**

 ** _;3_**


	19. Present 2, Sneak Peek, and Hiatus

_**A/N: Thank you all for sending in questions!**_

 _'WHAT? You live in colorado too? :D'_

 _ **Nope! I live in the North East of U.S.**_

 _'Just want to say thanks for all of the humor, adventure, and laughs you've shared with us:)'_

 _ **FIRST OFF I DON'T CARE THAT IT'S NOT A QUESTION, THIS IS THE SWEETEST THING ANYONE HAS EVER TOLD ME!! I started writing when I was about 5 or 6 years old and I decided to start posting fanfiction to see if I'm actually good or not, so that right there is a huge boost of support right there!!** **Second it's sounds like I'm about to die . . .**_

 _'What's your writing_ _process like?'_

 _ **A friend asked me this a while back and I never really answered . . . but I am now! First, get inspired. Second I go to the documents and pick or create a new file, if I get a new idea. Third I start typing. Once I think that's enough my evil side and good side fight to the death about if I should leave cliffhangers. the evil side wins most often. Then I read it a couple times to make sure that there's good content. Next, I'll leave an A/N and post. And a tip to everyone who's starting out, plan your chapters out in advance. When I'm writing I lay out multiple endings for each chapter then I pick the one that would most likely benefit the story. But you don't have to follow my method, everyone has their own unique way of telling stories!!!**_

 _'I wish I was funny and endearing, but alas I'm not. I am however, SO SAD THAT A NEW CHAPTER HASN'T BEEN POSTED! *SOB, I miss reading good fanfics:'('_

 _ **First off I'm not funny at all, I suck a comedy in real life, but somehow I ended up being called a queen of romatic comedy. *le gasp* I'm good at writing fan fiction?! you have no clue what that means to me. another one of my fics are being well, insluted right and left, and it kind of discourages me. I know what it is like to live with a cat, I grew up around a lot of animals so I'm very confused that people are still dissing on it even though I'm trying to give them what they want, so you have no idea how that makes me feel!!**_

 _ **okay . . . before you try to track me down, The Marriage Treaty is going on a brief haitus, due me having some heart-related stuff. I'll still update now and then, but not as much. BUT here's a little sneak peek at the next chapter!**_

Marinette moaned as she slowly got up.

Surveying the damage made her cringe. Adrien was currently wacking the akumazited Ivan, with no luck, only making it bigger.

There seemed to be a hateful glare in his eyes, most likely because Ivan had threw her across the temple.

 _'Think, Marinette think!'_ Marinette told herself . . .

 _ **;3**_


End file.
